Abbie Gray
Abigail 'Abbie' Ellenor Gray is a main character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the eldest daughter of Pippy and Gabriel Gray, and the younger twin of Noah Gray. She is the elder sister to Gabriella Bennet, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray and Zoe Gray. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and has had it since she manifested, when she was a few months old, at the same time as her brother. Abbie is currently 6 years old, and dating Matthew Parkman. Appearance Abbie is currently six years old, and still has brilliant green eyes. By the time she reaches fifteen, her eyes will be a bright green shade, contrasting the eyes of both her mother and her father. As a baby, Abbie was nearly identical to her twin, Noah Gray, but long since have they grown different. However, it is still quite simple to see they are twins, from their similarity. Her skin is a normal tone, but will tan easily, and Abbie's dark brown hair will remain the same throughout her life. When she's younger, she prefers her hair longer, but as she becomes a teenager, she prefers her hair shorter, with a slight side fringe, and it will darken, just slightly. When she stops growing, Abbie will be a little over 5ft 10, making her short in comparison to most of her family members. As a child, she has little preferance to her clothing, or what she wears, preferring to simply pick from whatever she already has, but when she grows, she will become more fashion concious, preferring to wear leggings, normally black or grey, with long t-shirts or short dresses, to amplify her good figure. She tends to wear heels at important events, when older, but prefers flats for everyday life. Ability Instead of having three abilites, as usual in this world, Abbie has one highly powerful multiple ability. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, similar to her uncle, Peter Petrelli, and her twin, Noah Gray. This ability allows her to subconciously replicate all abilities she comes into contact with. 'Current Mimicked Abilities' *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) *Lie Detection *Clairsentience *Imprinting *Empathy *Alchemy *Flight *Electrokinesis *Replication *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Telepathy *Time And Space Manipulation *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Creation *Charm Smile *Body Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Induced Radioactivity *Crystallokinesis *Phasing *Information Production *Cloaking *Probability Manipulation *Telekinesis *Animation/Deanimation *Precognitive Dreaming *Human Manipulation *Induced Unnoticeability *Wing Production *Elementokinesis *Transportation *Thought Projection *Luminescence *Precognitive Instincts *Cryokinesis *Reality Manipulation *Information Retrieval *Shielding *Florakinesis *Limited Physical Adaptation *Command *Desire Manipulation *Electronic Projection *Probability Twisting *Emotion Manipulation *Spirit Projection *Merging *Physical Immunity *Self-sustanance *Gravity Manipulation *Body Adaption *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Ability Manipulation *Sonokinesis *Enhanced Speed *Half-Animal Mimicry *Anti-Shield *Mental Projection *Mental Manipulation *Ability Augmentation *Eidetic Memory *Shapeshifting *Cloning *Gold Mimicry *Heat Generation *Terrakinesis *Amplification *Advanced Clairsentience *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Animal Mimicry *Force of Will *Enhanced Mental Advancement *Substance Mimicry *Sky Manipulation *Survival Skill *Disguise Skill *Immolation *Capability Mimicry *Electrical Conversion *Sense Manipulation *Aerokinesis *Astral Manipulation *Astral Projection *Deletion *Phoenix Mimicry *Ability Negation *Peptokinesis *DNA Mimicry *Echoing *Information Concealment *Tactility *Stability Manipulation *Neuronal Vampirism *Trace Shifting *Songspeak *Enhanced Vision *Enhanced Agility *Reactive Adaptation *Life Absorption *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion *Enhanced Synesthesia *Energy Manipulation *Invisibility *Sedation *Death Aura *Persuasion *Poison Emission *Lunar Manipulation *Enhanced Senses *Papyrokinesis *Advanced Empathy *Enhanced Strength *Deception *Precognitive Painting *Temperature Manipulation *Plasticity *Nova Induction *Electronic Communication *Avian Mimicry *Blocking *Threat Redirection *Access *Age Manipulation *Avian Omnilingualism *Xenopsychic Wish Fulfilment *History Alteration *Conscious Mimicry *Hydrokinesis *Chronokinesis *Emotion Control *Tactile Persuasion *Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion *Paralysis Touch Family & Relationships Abbie is the eldest biological daughter of her mother and father, but she is the younger twin of Noah and she is the younger adopted sister of both Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. She also has five younger siblings. *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Bennet *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray Abbie also has two other half-brothers, sons of Elle Bishop and her father, Shelton and Layton Bishop. She had a maternal half-brother too, named Austin Houston, who'd travelled from an alternate timeline because he'd never existed in this one, his parents' relationship having been undone. Abbie has many cousins, as well, most decended from her maternal family. Her aunt and uncle, Lowri and Peter Petrelli have six children, Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Jack and Tracy Calwin have four children, Cody, Ashleigh, Kayleigh and Nicole. Nathan Petrelli is also her uncle, and he surrently has 4 children, Claire, Monty, Simon and Jamie. He's also engaged to Barbara Zimmerman. Neo Petrelli is also Abbie's uncle, but to date she has no aunt or cousins from him. Abbie also has 2 brothers in law, Claude Bennet and Josh Deveaux, a nephew, Jake Deveaux, and a cousin by marriage, Dani Petrelli. She will soon have a cousin once removed, Nathan and Dani's first child. In the future, she will marry Matthew Parkman and they will have eight children *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Kaylee Parkman *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Chloe Parkman *Lily Parkman *Anna Parkman *Emma Parkman Jnr Personality Abbie is a very generous and giving person. She's very easy to love, and finds she trusts people very quickly, meaning that she makes friends easily. She's very talkative, and will happily talk for hours. She tends to be positive, and happy-go-lucky in general life. As she ages, she will grow to be highly intelligent. While Abbie is not particularly funny herself, she enjoys a good joke, and is not bothered by someone making fun of her. Brief History Abbie was born on the 5th of December, several minutes after Noah, her older twin brother. When the pair of them were a few weeks old, shortly after they'd both manifested, their mother died, on her wedding day, of a brain tumour caused by her ability. Abbie's aunt, Lowri, had short circuited her ability, effectively losing it, meaning that she was unable to heal Pippy. Lowri's illness returned, aggreviated by her stressful lifestyle, and she died from the night before she and Peter were due to renew their vows. However, the grief caused Peter's ability to develop into empathic mimicry again, and he mimicked her human manipulation and used it to revive her and the twin daughters she was pregnant with. He also returned her ability to its original strength, so that she could continue to heal herself as she'd done previously. When Lowri realised this meant she could heal Pippy, Abbie's father teleported them back in time, and healed Pippy, before returning them all to the present time, just in time for Lowri and Peter's vow renewal. A while after this, Abbie met Matt Parkman Jnr for the first time, and since then the two of them have started dating. Several months after this, when Abbie was about to turn two years old, her mother and father had a second son, Zach Gray. When Zach was a few months old, he and Pippy were both abducted and injected with a strain of the virus. They were rescued and saved by Abbie and Noah, helped by their future selves. About a year and a half had passed uneventfully, until Pippy was poisoned a villain, and when Noah healed her, he accidently lost control, and sped up Pippy's life by a few years, meaning that the daughter Pippy was pregnant with was teleported away, after being aged up, rapidly. Gabriella was returned to the present, after she lost control of her ability and began killing wildly, since future Abbie had teleported her to the present. Then, she began attacking her family, for revenge. Eventually, Gabriella chose her family over her ability, and spent time trying to adjust to her ability, and control the hunger. However, Gabriella was unable to contain her hunger, and after a few attempts on members of her family, she decided to commit suicide. Afterwards, her aunt was killed in an attempt to kill the Drainer. This led to a cascade of deaths in the family: Pippy and her triplets dying in a car crash, Gabriel and Peter both committing suicide, Nathan dying on a mission and Dani choosing to die beside him. Abbie took the death of her parents very hard, and found it nearly impossible to cope, until eventually Amber manipulated reality to prevent her mother's death, forcing her aunt Pippy to time travel back to save Lowri. After this, Lowri became pregnant again. Pippy died once more, unable to be healed since her death was in truth caused by deanimation. However, the triplets were saved and this eventually led to Gabriella returning to save her mother. Pippy gave birth to her triplets, giving Abbie her younger siblings, Jacob, Alex and Zoe. 2 years afterwards, Abbie was travelling to the future, when future Matt Jnr warned her that, in her present, she would die in a few days' time. Forewarned, Abbie tried to save herself, but it was no use. Emma was abducted, and Abbie walked knowingly into a trap to save her future sister in law. She was deleted from existence. Noah later learned that this had been due to a mix-up in the future, which had led their future niece to believe that Abbie had murdered her sister, and had killed Abbie to avenge her. Abbie was saved when Emma portalled to an alternate future and asked Abbie's daughter, Emma Jnr, to reverse the deletion. As part of her method of dealing with her uncle's recent death, Abbie has began taking missions for the Organisation. During one of these, she sensed a danger to her twin brother, but was too late by the time she reached him. Noah had already been killed by Zach. Abbie then arrested her remaining brother. Future Abbie's future has several gaps in it, but from what is known, she and her current boyfriend will break up around her 18th birthday, and she will move away from her family, and Matt, as she attempts to move on. However, when she is 19, Matt will go and find her, in London, because he cannot find his sister, and needs her help. After Abbie saves Emma, Matt will reveal that he was going to propose to her, on her eigthteenth birthday, and will show her to the ring. He leaves, but goes back to find her the next day, to ask her to either return the ring to him, or to marry him. She sees this as a proposal, and accepts immediatly. The pair will be married by the end of 2029. Their first son, Matt will be born on the 12th August 2030, when Abbie is 20, and Matt Snr is 24 years old. He is named after his father and grandfather, and the couple's first daughter, Kaylee, will be born 11th February, in 2032. In 2034, Abbie will give birth to twin sons, Thomas and Chris. Chloe will be her second daughter, and she will be born in April 4th, 2035 and Lily will be born late December 20th 2037. Anna will be born 1st March 2038 and her youngest daughter, Emma Jnr will be born 24th September, 2040. Emma Jnr is named after her aunt, Emma, because "trying to come up with original names for your eighth is hard." Etymology Her full name, Abigail, means "Father is rejoicing" in Hebrew. Abbie's middle name, Ellenor, is either a form of the ancient Greek name Helene, which means "torch; shoot; basket; beautiful" or it is a form of the name Selene, which means "moon". Helene also has the meaning "bright one; light" in Latin. Category:Characters